


Butterflies (knife)

by Ramadiii



Series: Wescoast and Hatch [1]
Category: Roadies (TV)
Genre: Colson Baker - Freeform, Devil Child, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Machine Gun Kelly - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramadiii/pseuds/Ramadiii
Summary: Devil Child is on the move, Hatch decides to help.
Relationships: Wesley "Wes" Mason/ OFC Olivia "Hatch" Nelson, Wesley "Wes" Mason/OFC
Series: Wescoast and Hatch [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972459
Kudos: 3





	Butterflies (knife)

"Wescoast, I found your devil child. Bringing him to you now, over."  
 _"You know you don't actually have to say over, over."_ Wes' amused voice comes out clear over the radio, much the annoyance of Winston whose shirt is firmly in her grasp to keep him from running away again.  
"I'll say over however many times I want to say over, over."  
"Geez, get a room you two." Winston groans, making her laugh as they approach the stage area.  
"Aw, easy, Dynamo. I'm not taking him from you." She smiles down at the kid, ruffling his hair when she sees Wes jogging up to them.  
"I hate you both."  
"Where'd you go, little man?" Wes asks as he sits back on his haunches to look at the kid.  
"Fuck you!" The devil child wrenches out of her hold and darts for the nearest place to hide.  
"Man, does that kid ever stop?" Wes sighs, looking at the kid disappear out of sight as he stands.  
"That's why I keep calling him Dynamo, cause whenever he moves he generates more energy and he never runs out."  
"You know what, that's really clever. Fuck, Hatch, you've got a good head on your shoulders."  
"Thank you, I've always liked where it sits." She gets a lighthearted punch in the arm for that one. "Oh, and uh thank you for taking the balison away from the kid, feels good to know I won't be stabbed whenever I try to grab him for you."  
"Oh yeah, well weapons are now only for good behavior."  
"Ah, so you're basically raising the kid like a dog. I like it."  
"Yeah, I'm doubting he does though."  
"Don't worry about it, he's just lonely and bored and stubborn and emboldened from having scared off everyone else."  
"He hasn't scared you away though."  
"Nah, I'm used to guys three times his age acting the same way, Winston isn't so bad after that." She shrugs.  
"Yeah, Between the Diamonds aren't exactly known for being cooperative." Wes winces. "SHB is lucky to have you."  
"Best decision I've made." She can't help but let her eyes travel to his lips. "So far at least."  
"Alright, I need to catch the demon spawn, but I'll see you after the show?" He grins, walking backwards from her and fuck if he doesn't have a great smile!  
"You know it. Good luck, Wescoast!"


End file.
